


Refugee

by AquatiiicColony



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone hates Fuse, Gen, Guilt, Nightmares, Oneshot collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sonic goes through a lot of guilt, Survivor Guilt, This troubled kid, War, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquatiiicColony/pseuds/AquatiiicColony
Summary: It may have been a temporary home, but it didn't wash away the utter guilt of letting that monster infect his true home. And the guilt won't stop eating away at him until he pours all his feelings out, but how can he when the memories hurt too much?





	1. Drabble One: Refugee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, do not let your eyes deceive you, this is another bizarre writing prompt that I've done. Now, this is all from an idea I've had since FusionFall Retro had been updated for the full game and being able to head into the past (yeah, that long). And that is about what would happen if the characters of Sonic Boom came into the picture and bing, bang, boom, and here we go! And yes, my excuse is that for Sonic Boom to be into FusionFall is because Sonic Boom is a Cartoon Network show; don't @ me. Also, excuse the angst though because I am a heathen lol.
> 
> So, without further ado, let's get on to the feels!~

Raindrops_ slammed_ against the windows like tiny needles, smacking on the glass and causing a nerve-wracking, headache-inducing racket on the roof. It was the kind of racket that could stir any active mind awake and left that mind to be up for the rest of the night. The thunder from outside, raging like a lion’s roar, didn’t help either. It only added to the headache, as if pounding on the poor sap’s head with a sledgehammer. A rusty, metallic, sledgehammer. Or… maybe a pink-coated Piko-Piko hammer? One that a special, pink hedgehog couldn’t live without?

And that was when an irritated, raspy groan emitted from the depths of the injured being’s throat, using his gloved fingers to cling onto the edges of his pillow and drop it on his face. Only frustrated, muffled groaning continued from here on out, right before the blue fellow placed it behind his head once again.

It… wasn’t easy getting sleep these days. As the days go by, it’s only beginning to be much_ more_ difficult. Without the comfort of his hammock or his lovely shack, it was like dragging himself through the mud to get a decent night’s sleep. Although, he couldn’t blame _anyone_ for losing proper sleep as of now.

The second that green meteorites have crash-landed onto the sandy shores on the beach, nothing was the same anymore. Pools of the extraterrestrial, toxic matter were coating every inch of the island, causing the villagers to lurch out screams and panic. Standing to fight these strange monsters made out of materials from ruins of several houses and whatnot only made things harder. Tails’ plan was a saving grace, evacuating _everyone_ onto aircraft and leaving the island before it becomes uninhabitable. However, leaving it wasn’t something that Sonic can accept.

It was all because of these green globs from space that destroyed his home, left him and his friends with nowhere to go, nowhere to help provide themselves and nowhere to fight against the horde of monsters that ravaged the island. That was until the battered group was sent to Fosters’, which was as strange a place as it can get.

It all came _so_ fast (yes, even for Sonic). All kinds of creatures of all shapes, colors, sizes, and features surrounded the group, welcoming them to this massive house that they had no idea existed. There was also the matter of questioning if they needed to be “adopted” or not, which, thankfully, didn’t last too long once they announced that they were refugees.

And now? Now, it was like they were a part of this place now. Every day they were checked in for injuries, having conversations of what happened during the invasion, and not to mention that these people are joining the fight against the big guy for wrecking, well, the world.

It… made Sonic _glad_ he didn’t have to fill in all the little details, especially when this horned, purple creature assured that they’re safe (he did feel bad about scaring him one night when he woke up from a nightmare, however. That night must have woken up the _whole_ house). It was important, he knew, but every time the mention of Bygone came up, it only made knots form in his stomach. Talking about it? He didn’t feel up to it right now; _especially_ right now.

The only thing that he felt up to do was getting himself off of this couch, storming up against those fusions, and giving them a piece of his mind for destroying his home. But, of course, having injuries prevented that, and so, he has to stay here. _Bummer._

Maybe if he’s in a better state, then it could happen. He can take charge and show those fusions what for. And, speaking of them, there was something that couldn’t help but peg Sonic the moment the invasion started…

Why were they after _him?_ And what does _he_ have to do with all of this mess?

It didn’t even fall in line with the sheer definition of _sense. _It didn’t make any sense as to why there’s a target set upon the back of him and his friends; it didn’t make any sense as to why that stupid, green monster decided to attack an isolated island out of all things. It wasn’t like that the whole entirety of the mundane, tropical land was going to become a genuine _threat_ towards the lord of Planet Fuse.

After all, other ones out there have proven to be far much more of a capable threat than him. Even that giant robot in the junkyard that’s coated to the brim with fusion matter (it looked _so_ cool, though) could have proven to be much more of a threat than one small, teenage hedgehog.

It made him bonk the base of his forehead against his bruised knees, and would have bashed against said knees for who knows how long if it wasn’t for the commotion of footsteps creaking the floorboards, causing his eyes to widen to the size of Planet Fuse itself - or, at least, the amalgamation of planets that helped shape that disgusting orb.

In a nanosecond, he hit the deck and planted his face into the cushions, hoping that the action could fool the imaginary friend into thinking he’s asleep. He sure hoped that this wasn’t Eduardo this time, as he wouldn’t want to scare the poor guy out of his wits again (nor does he want every limb in his body to be _crushed _by a bear-hug).

...Yet, if it was Eduardo, he would have checked each corner of the house that’s now shrouded into darkness. Heck, Sonic’s not so certain that he even wants to tread into the darkness. So, maybe that guy is out of the picture of this, but it didn’t relieve the feeling of nervousness and apprehension sitting in his gut like a wad of gum that he swallowed.

So, instead of pretending to be asleep, instead of trying to sleep, he peeked a teensy bit to see who’s here. And, sure enough, it was the redhead tossing sticks into the fireplace. Although, seeing wooden sticks in that instance made the speedster’s heart wrench at the familiarity of a certain badger - _Sticks._

Maybe she’s okay scoping the treacherous land of Really Twisted Forest. Maybe... but it didn’t make Sonic feel _any_ better.

Before he can acknowledge it or be aware of it, the young woman glanced over at him, eyes glistening in concern. It, no matter how much he didn’t want to vocalize it, just made guilt swell within Sonic. He didn’t like it when people were concerned over him. He didn’t like to be treated as being fragile and he didn’t like it when people fretted over him.

More important things like the war should be looked over... _not him._

Yet, that didn’t stop Frankie at all from asking the dreaded question:

“Are you okay?”

It made him pale; pale as the pure, silky white fabric of a sheet. Every strand quill of his bristled, and he can’t help but pick at the bandages that are wrapped around him like a mummy. Just as he was about to start the anxious process, the gentle hand of the woman wrapped her fingers around his wrist, preventing him from doing the action.

There was a firm look plastering her face.

_“...Don’t._ They’ll get infected that way.”

For some reason, that single word struck a chord with Sonic: Infected. Infected. Infect. Infection. _Infected Zones. _Contaminated fields, holding a barrier around the infected site to make sure it doesn’t spread. Bygone Island became an Infected Zone. It did. It did, and there was nothing that can be changed about that.

That made all the pain within the hedgehog just... become unbearable. If he wasn’t so focused on locking up his emotions and focusing on his pride, then tears of indignation would have sat on the borders of his hurt, emerald eyes.

“What? Jus’ like my _island?”_

He removed the lady’s grip from his wrist, burying his face into the cushions more, pulling his knees up to rest upon his chest. All he wanted right now was sleep, but he can’t. He just can’t. It’s all _too_ much. _Everything _is too much. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it -

“You know I didn’t mean that,” the caretaker responded, a sympathetic tinge to her voice. Seeing this guy all riled up and defensive like this reminded her all too much of Bloo - and seeing the similarity of _blue_ on them didn’t help it either. “It’s just that picking at your injuries isn’t going to get you off the couch anytime soon. It won’t help make you feel better either.”

For once, the blue creature directed his eye-contact to her, still clinging onto the pillow. Poor guy didn’t look so good, and the dark, nearly black circles around his eyes only made that fact more convincing. So much for brushing off that he’s _“fine.” _His ears flattened against his head, drawing back in an almost apologetic manner.

“...Sorry.”

A heavy sigh came from Frankie. The response may have been small, but at least it was getting somewhere. At least the boy is talking to her instead of being absent-minded or brushing things off so carelessly. “Hey, it’s okay. I know that this sucks. I know that this all sucks, but keeping all the hurt inside isn’t going to make it go away.”

The soft noises of wood cracking and fissuring under the flames of the fireplace kept the room from becoming silent. Now the Blue Blur has his arms slinking around another pillow as if hugging it can help soften the horrible, horrible mood. It didn’t. How much longer must it take for his heart to_ stop_ wrenching?

“...I miss it.”

The redhead didn’t say anything; she just listened. She may have raised a brow, but she didn’t interrupt him.

“...I miss da island. Da way I used ta sleep into my hammock around two in da afternoon, da way I used to stroll up to Meh Burger f’er a burger or chili-dog...” A solemn chuckle stopped his monologue for a moment. “...I even miss eatin’ chili-dogs. I miss how simple it all was until... until _he_ came...”

That pronoun alone was spat out like it’s drenched in _venom, _like the mention of Fuse was enough to make the hedgehog snarl like a demonic creature. That was enough to tell the young Foster that this kid hates Lord Fuse, and, really, who could blame him?

She reached a hand to touch his again, squeezing it in the gentlest of ways as to assure him that someone’s there for him. That someone is _listening_ to him. It was a no-brainier that this has been something that the blue one has been dwelling on for quite some time, and has never really had the chance to open up about it until now.

“He...” Hitched breaths were now coming from the kid’s shaken form, and those quills looked like they were about to fly everywhere. The rumbles of thunder from outside had become louder, and he would have flinched if it wasn’t for him being so focused on Fuse. “We... we didn’t expect it ta happen. None of my friends did. All those meteorites hit, and then da fusions came out and... and...”

Those breaths started to become more shallow, shuddering, and those gloved hands began trembling and tug at the ends of his ears. He felt a hand rubbing up and down his arm, but he barely noticed who was doing it. He edged closer to Frankie, hoping to not poke her with one of his quills.

Thankfully, when he was pulled into an embrace, it was only by a margin. No quills peeking through. Just a small hug and the rubbing of his arm. He ceased his words immediately, but he rested his head into the shoulder of the woman. Not once did she spoke anything of his pain, nor his feelings or how he could just bawl right then and there. No; it was just a hug of comfort.

“...It’s okay.” He barely heard her voice, but it was so soft that it could have been lulling him to sleep. “...It’s going to be okay. _You’re_ going to be okay.”

It may have sounded like some cookie-cutter nonsense, but it didn’t for Sonic. He didn’t care how he looked now. He didn’t care if he looked defenseless or weak at this time. All he cared about was the comfort; the solace that he hasn’t had in so long.

It was all he _ever_ needed right now.

It was all he ever needed to feel home here; at Foster’s. Imaginary friend or not.


	2. Bloo With Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local blue imaginary friend is jealous of spiky blue hedgehog; more at 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with that silly summary out of the way, I did not expect I was gonna continue this. I thought I was just gonna leave it on a oneshot and that will be all. Although, eventually, I got inspiration to write this, considering I really love how this Sonic/Foster's dynamic is going for this idea, and I decided why not bring the blue brats together for one drabble? And yes, this continues off of the first one, but this is not like a full-fledged story thing. This is mainly just a collection of oneshots/drabbles. Anyway, happy new year, and I hope you enjoy it! <3

Ever since entering the doors of the massive foster home, Sonic wore attention like a _glove,_ even if he didn’t desire it at the time. The idea of all kinds of different creatures of all different colors, shapes, and sizes all coming to greet him like he’s some famous hero that just came home from a long, exhausting battle, appeared as awkward to him as anybody would be if they were to take refuge in a stranger’s home.

The only life savior that can grapple him away from any kind of interaction with all of the friendliest of creatures, was Mac when he came to visit from time to time. It was no secret the child was curious once he heard of multi-colored, anthropomorphic animals are now dwelling in Foster’s, but what struck him as even _stranger_ was the fact that these said anthropomorphics have been claiming countless of times that they are not imaginary friends. It became a long song and dance, along with being told that they are in denial, and of many other things. It came to Mac’s attention that the blue one out of all of them took that claim of being an imaginary friend to the most offense, especially when the conversation has gotten him to stomp his sports-tape coated sneakers down the hall, and it didn’t matter to him _too_ much that he’s a little injured at the moment.

However, out of all the interactions that spurred from this, from Sonic and Eduardo screaming at the top of their lungs once they encountered each other one night, from Amy assisting Frankie with all of the chores of the house, from Knuckles cracking a joke every once in a while towards the imaginary friends, that was one thing that stuck out the most and was the most obvious: Bloo wasn’t too much of a happy camper when it came to meeting these four.

After returning to Foster’s all the way from City Point and expecting to have a great holiday with the gang, the least Bloo expected was to meet four new imaginary friends that looked like they stumbled into something vicious. It was best to Bloo that he can avoid them, deciding not to greet them, but he stuck his leg out the moment that this blue spikeball started getting more attention than him. And the said spikeball didn’t even want the attention! It started getting on Bloo’s nerves, and it pegged him to figure out what in the world caused this special guy to come here and steal _his_ thunder. _No one_ steals his thunder, not even the rest of his pals.

And thus, it started the chain of endless conspiracy theories: Of this blue creature having been granted the power of speed from aliens from beyond, or that he was a hedgehog copy of him from an alternate universe, jealous that his counterpart has much more attention than him or the fact that he knew about Foster’s from the get-go and faked his injuries just to get coddled. Bloo knew that it may be a stretch, a stretch enough that it’s gotten Mac to roll his eyes and shake his head in disapproval, but it was all that’s been boggling his mind during the past few days, and he wants to get the bottom of this before the new year arrives.

This is precisely why now is the perfect opportunity to try to gain his attention back; to once again be the talk of the house. It may be difficult with these new roommates barging in, but he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He might even create a big party for the new year, and not invite any of those losers. He would have gotten it away with it too, even without mentioning it to Herriman, but the second he came out in the main area of the house, he found a pair of sneakers sluggishly strolling down the kitchen.

He would have assumed that it would be Wilt, but the figure was _too_ short to be his friend, but the shrieks of shoes against the flooring was convincing enough. Deciding to follow the other, planting himself against the walls to avoid being detected by anybody, he came across the one person he’s been blabbering about to Mac since he saw him: That stubborn little blue hedgehog.

Only, the presence of him was quite unusual. The blue quills that stuck out of the creature’s hairdo are much more frazzled and have blown into hysterics, and Bloo can only guess it’s because of tossing and turning in bed. Being greeted with a pair of droopy eyes was enough to startle him, but those said droopy eyes are squinting, clearly in annoyance. Although, it didn’t seem like this sleepy individual wasn’t ready to start bickering. In fact, he looked like he might fall asleep just by leaning beside the fridge.

“A-_ha!_ I got you now! I see that you’re... hoarding our fridge?”

It was a delay of a response, but the hedgehog mumbled almost incoherently and in a not-so-friendly manner. “Uhnn... whaddya want, little dude? Can’t ya see I’m _busy_ here?”

A cold, plastic bottle of water was held in the speedster’s hand, his fingers grasping onto the bottle and causing it to crackle. It made an unpleasant kind of sound, but it stopped once Sonic rested it onto his cheek, tapping it against his cheek in an almost impatient manner as if waiting for his question to be answered.

The two of them were in some kind of staring contest, like two cowboys glaring at each other in the middle of a scorching desert, but Bloo eventually gave in, emitting a frustrated noise and raising his nubs of hands in the air.

“I was going to announce everyone first thing in the morning that we’re doing a new year's celebration... and you _ruined_ it!” The imaginary friend folded his arms, expecting to hear some fiery response, and expected the snark coming from the islander, but all he'd gotten was the Blue Blur’s emerald eyes widening, his body perking up from his slouched position and he looked like he just sparked awake.

“No _way..._ y’er havin’ a new years party? Heh, count me in!” To Sonic, it would be great that, for once, he’ll be spending new years without Eggman deciding to crash it. It might not be the same as it was on Bygone, but he’ll do _anything_ to get out of his pessimistic funk (and not stay in bed all day waiting for his wounds to heal). “When are we gonna have it?”

“Umm...” This was all a little too weird for Bloo’s standards. Usually, he would be lectured or often told that an idea of his is nothing but bad and filled with mischievous intentions. He can remember the last time he held a party, and he had to chase down his sugar-loving, hyperactive friend. That was not one of those parties he thought would get out of hand. Either way, with Mr. Spikeball here, it seemed like he didn’t mind this kind of plan. Odd. “All night, apparently?”

Sonic cocked his head to the side, gently closing the fridge door and propping himself against it. He didn’t even think that it could have happen, and he’s not so sure if this blue dude’s friend would be able to join a party that late, but it would be nice to get the edge off of everyone. After all, it’s not like they’ll be able to do it often with the war hovering above their heads every second.

_“All night?”_ he parroted, shrugging his shoulders, “Well... if we’re gonna start havin’ a party like dat, then we gotta get ourselves prepared f’er it. I’m sure this house has enough f’er dat... it sure is a _big_ house...”

And now he’s gotten himself immersed into the environment of his new, temporary home, staring at the decorated walls and looking to be having this longing look as if his mind has drifted to somewhere else. Maybe he was thinking about his island, or of how Sticks is still out there roaming around in the Wilds. A frown appeared on his muzzle, filled with melancholy, and he huffed out a mournful sigh. He_ really_ missed the sight of Bygone.

It wasn’t until the short blue one wildly waved his hand in front of his face, going high on some kind of chair to get close to him. He gripped onto the back of the chair, teetering it forward just a tad just so he can grab the hedgehog’s attention. “Uh, _hello?_ Earth to spiky? This is your captain speaking.”

A blink roused Sonic from his inner thoughts, and he took a sip of water before glancing down at the other once more, his eyes no longer clouded and filled with that awful kind of sadness that he doesn’t want people to notice. _“...Huh?_ Oh, heh heh, sorry.” A sheepish grin spread from ear to ear, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Kinda drifted into my own little world back there.”

_“Riiight...”_ Now, this was just getting awkward for Bloo. Usually, Frankie was the main one who can take care of situations like this and can take care of them with ease. Bloo was not one of those people that anybody can turn to when they’re having a bad day (not unless they’re a lot like Mac). “Well... about the part-_eee?”_

“Oh, oh yeah...” Sonic bit his lip, pressing both of his pointer fingers together and twisting them around as to give himself some kind of distraction from this awkwardness. It was so weird to see that he’s actually having a conversation with Bloo, rather than Bloo just heading off somewhere and ignoring him. He usually doesn’t care, but sometimes your own curiosity gets the best of you. Better to ask now than later. “So... awkward question here but uh: I thought ya didn’t... like me?”

_“Huh?”_ Now it was Bloo’s turn to be confused.

“Dude, ya tried sneakin’ around da place like a ninja whenever I’m around. Ya gonna spill da beans on why or _what?”_

Bloo groaned childishly, rubbing his temples and crossing his arms yet again. But, at the same time, he wondered about that too. Just before, he didn’t want to speak to the guy at all, and now? Now, it was like they’re talking just like any other ordinary people (or as ordinary as they can get). Besides, he guessed he had to have some kind of answer for it.

“Well, buddy, it’s all because of _you_ with your special speedy powers that you’ve stolen all of my attention. _My attention!_ And it sucks because your special speedy powers are so cool! I wish I can have that kind of power, to run my enemies into the ground, but nooo, you have to come into my home and be the new guy that gets treated like a king!”

Funnily enough, this was exactly what Sonic was expecting. He expected all the jealousy and the ranting and all of it and whatnot, but he didn’t expect the compliment about his speed. Speed was something he always cherished, and it frightened him on what Fuse can do with that kind of power once creating a doppelganger. Maybe it won’t happen, but Sonic cannot be so sure.

_“...Dude...”_ He sighed, bending down to the imaginary friend’s height, “Ya don’t have ta worry ‘bout me gettin’ all of da attention. Everyone’s just excited to see new people, and it’s kind of needed considerin’ the situation we’re in. It can uplift da spirits of everyone. And as much as da attention is nice, it doesn’t mean y’er gonna be forgotten. I mean, who can forget such a troublemaker like you?”

That got Bloo to glance up, and really look at the island hero for once. He didn’t think he would get some kind of pep talk or reassurance, but it was something he couldn’t push away either. Although it made him feel kind of icky by how mushy it sounded, it wasn’t unwelcome either. It just took him off guard there for a minute, but only for a minute. “Humph - well... I guess.”

The hedgehog smirked for a little, right before standing right back up and strolling back to the hall, seemingly trying to head back to his temporary bedroom. Hopefully, he doesn’t get lost this time. Although, his movement caused Bloo to stop him.

“Hey, _wait!_ Aren’t you gonna help me with this plan?”

A yawn came from Sonic, who rubbed his eyes and gave a nonchalant shrug. “Sorry dude, it’s _waaay_ too early.”

Bloo huffed again, but it wasn’t out of annoyance this time. Aw well, he guessed he can find some kind of megaphone and get everyone to rise and shine eventually.

This new year's party is gonna go out with a _bang._


	3. A look into The Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic always wanted to take a further glimpse into Foster's Home's maze, but all he came out of it was a taste of where he can find his purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 2/2/2020: Another drabble; yay! I've made a shorter drabble yesterday, but I did not felt satisfied with the flow and pacing of the drabble. Thus, I have started rewriting it from the ground up and I feel more satisfied with it now. Some things stayed the same, as Sonic exploring the maze and meeting Madame Foster, but otherwise than that, I hope you enjoy drabble #3!

_Foster’s maze._

It has been the one thing that has caught the hedgehog’s attention the second he stared out of the window. It has caught him in like a fish nibbling on a hook and yanked him out to be flopping on the shoreline, begging for his gills to have water rushing through them. It has made him slap his gloved palms against the cold glass of the window, brushing his black, bean-like nose against it, and his pair of puffy cheeks practically squeezing on the contact of the glass. Excited bursts of breath have fogged up the window in clouds, but it was not enough to remove the intrigued teenager away from the sight.

It was something that Frankie would often have to whisk him away from, as to encourage him to take some rest as to further heal his injuries. It’s become less of a wonder and more of a concern, as the redhead would find him doing this quite often. And as much as it made her smile to see someone so enthralled by the backyard’s features, she has told the boy time and again that the maze isn’t as safe as he thinks it is and infested with fusion monsters. 

Mr. Herriman would spout the same thing, but sterner, and it was not hard to notice that the rabbit was suspicious of why on Earth would this hedgehog would want to head into a maze that is so dangerous. Perhaps it was that he can find the mischievousness he saw in Sonic to be all too similar to Bloo’s. Or maybe it was because he found the two of them discussing plans on New Years'. Sometimes a troublemaker will always find _another._

Even Eduardo has chimed in and wrapped his massive arms around the speedster yet again, holding him close and telling the tales of how the fusion monsters dwelling inside of the maze look like a ball of chains, and looked a lot like the monster they chained up. He didn’t want Senor Sonic to get harmed even more so, but that was when Sonic decided to spice up his classic charm, paint an assuring smile on his muzzle, and tell Eduardo that everything will turn out fine and that he wouldn’t encourage the big guy to head into the maze. However... when it comes to himself, maybe taking a little peek into the maze wouldn’t hurt a single bit.

The tip of his red, worn, and bandaged sneakers slowly rushed across the floorboards of the living room the moment Sonic departed from the couch, leaving his blanket to be nearly hanging over the couch’s edge. He held out his hands in front of him as he tip-toed, piercing his bottom lip with the front of his teeth, and hissing out agitated breaths from his nostrils. He didn’t want to rouse anybody awake, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to startle Eduardo if he came out of his bedroom.

After all, he cannot forget the moment they scared each other out of their wits one time. That woke up the entirety of the house with quite the scare.

Tense fingers wrapping around the door handles of the front doors of the foster home, the islander found his eyes to be scrunching in nervousness, and his brows to be covered in sweat. Sweat trailed down the sides of his face, and it all caused him to tighten his grip on the door handles. He... he has not been outside since he has been brought here. He has only seen the outside world from the windows, and that was when he was too injured to raise his head. Now, although he has not fully recovered, he cannot help but feel anticipation seeping into his bones, along with the fresh, warm air of the morning sun breaking into the house.

After inhaling, closing his eyes, and exhaling, he shot his eyes open wide and barreled himself out the door, staggering on the steps of the front of Foster’s. He blinked, and a cheeky grin spread from ear to ear, and he bounced on the soles of his feet like a child in a candy store, his gloved fists now trembling with thrill and the need to explore. Thus, without a single moment to waste, he zipped around the house and came towards the back, finding the entrance of the maze greeting him with its presence.

His sneakers, now containing hairline-like lines onto them, as to give an indication that they would break soon, dug deep into the rich soil, and he ignored the feeling of pollen drifting up to his nose and messing with his sinuses. Getting grains of dirt all over his shoes didn’t bother him as much as the pollen did, though. After all, cleaning all of that acidic, alien green gunk off of them was unpleasant, and that awful smell that matter contained made him gag for weeks. And yet... the mention of fusion matter, of those fusions, of fighting those fusions, has made a brick be plunged into the confines of his stomach, and for his emerald eyes to be clouded from his thoughts.

Should he be... _fighting_ fusions? Should he _practice_ fighting them right now? Fusions were now invading the maze like pests, and it seemed like a great opportunity to spindash into them right about now. Yet... he hasn’t fully recuperated yet. The injuries still stung, and the memories of what happened to his home were still fresh. He still had nightmares of green meteorites crashing against the sand, and of how it got him to be glancing around the foster home in a cold sweat.

He drummed his fingers against his right arm, shimmying it up and down and drawing out a solemn sigh. He really didn’t want to think about this right now. All he wanted to do was just to see what the hub was about when it came to this maze. It may have been quite the sight to see from the house, enough that he wished he has a camera to snap a photo to show it to Amy, but that was nothing to compare to seeing it in person.

And so, with yet another sigh, he took a step forward, then another, and started treading into the maze, feeling his chest tightening into seconds with each and every step he has taken. His shoulders tensed, and tensed enough it was easy to see the muscles in his arms. His fists are glued to his thighs, but he didn’t dare take a look nor step back.

Instead of narrowing his eyes with suspicion, with worry that some fusion is going to get the jump on him, his eyes widened and he raised his head upward, craning his neck to see what exactly Eduardo was talking about when it came to _“the monster they chained up.”_ It was the one thing that he didn’t expect to be seeing, especially from such a nice place such as Foster’s, but it all made him emit a gasp of surprise and wonder.

_“...Woah.”_

The thing was _tall._ There was no way it was taller than the pristine buildings of the vast, expansive city of downtown that Bloo has been talking on and on about. It wasn’t even taller than the house behind the hedgehog, but it was definitely taller than him, and taller than the grassy hedges that have swallowed up any kind of person who dared to enter in. Its structure must have been metallic, or its type of material could have been something along the lines of steel or some other kind of metal.

Long lines of chains have been spread from the cage, becoming plunged into the dirt as if that could be enough to hold the beast inside of there. From the looks of it, the chains have been coated with ugly brown rust, like they have been keeping that thing inside of there for who knows how long. It’s a topic that Sonic wouldn’t have minded asking Frankie or any of the imaginary friends about, as it pegged his curiosity faster than his legs could carry him.

Whatever was in there _couldn’t_ have been a fusion. Fusions haven’t been here for that long (he guessed), so there was no way that it could have been a fusion. Maybe there was some creature that stirred trouble with the foster home, and they have trapped it by the skin of their teeth. An amusing thought popped into the hedgehog’s mind, thinking if there is a possibility that _Lord Fuse_ could be stuffed inside of this cage. That would be fun. Impossible, but fun.

All he did now was stare dumbly at the cage, fully invested into it. He could have been mistaken for a statue for staring at it this long, and the ultraviolet rays of the sun have laid on his back, maybe already getting him a bad sunburn, but he did not care. He would be staring at this cage all day if it wasn’t for the rustling of leaves, and several humans, children at that, have leaped over the hedges of the maze and started chasing down the fusions that have made a home here.

The kids had weapons made of just about anything, even chocolate on a pretzel stick! Some have plates of armor on them, while others have regular civilian clothing. Some of them would be alone while others were in groups. They all charged at these fusions with miniature versions of certain people he has heard about. There was even a mini Eduardo helping out with that recruit, and the scenery alone has not only interested Sonic but stumped him completely.

“...What? Who were those guys?”

A light, feminine, and elderly laugh barely got him to jump out of his skin and fur, and he whipped around on his ankles to find that a short, old woman started heading towards the maze, and towards him for that matter. Her cane synced in with the movement of her feet like she has three legs instead of two. Her speed was something that impressed the hedgehog, and he would have addressed it if it wasn’t for him wondering why she has stepped outside.

_“Madame Foster?”_ He raised a brow, jogging over to her and hoping that she wouldn’t get spotted by any fusions. “Wha... what are you doin’ out here?”

“Oh deary, I’ve just come to take a look at my maze!” She sounded so nonchalant, unlike the pessimism that has practically been growing on the boy ever since those fusions invaded his island. She paused a moment to fog her glasses with a breath, wiping them as to get a better look at the taller figure. “Say, aren’t you _supposed_ to be in bed?”

A swerve to the left, and a swerve to the right, and the Blue Blur jabbed a pointer finger at himself, blinking a couple of times and his cheeks start to turn pink from embarrassment. “O-oh... you mean _me?”_

Another laugh came from Madame, as she waved her hand carelessly as if she didn’t mind at all. “Oh, not to worry, dear! I can tell you’ve been itching to head outside the house. I would be too if I was cramped inside of there for too long.” It sounded like she has been forced to be inside the house before. “Anyway, have you’ve seen those children out there! They’ve surely packed those monsters a punch!”

Sonic turned to the children in question, seeing as how they eliminated those fusions and turn them into green goop. It made him tilt his head to the side and placing a hand on his hip as he watched. “Yeah... have they... been doin’ dat _before?”_

“Ever since that giant glob in the sky appeared! You should see the size of those fusions, deary, they surely gave ol’ Madame Foster a fright, aha! Seeing these children came out here and fight is so inspiring! If it wasn’t for my old age, I would have gone and joined in the fight immediately, but Mr. Herriman would be dragging my tush inside.”

Her words made him hum, and he tapped the ground as thoughts started to stir in his head. Children have been fighting in this war, and it didn’t matter if they were afraid, they were willing to fight for their home. They didn’t have special powers or anything; they just want to save their planet! Sonic raised his head to stare at Planet Fusion that has been hanging over his head and filling him with dread ever since its fusions made contact with his home.

Well... not anymore. Not anymore would he be filled with dread, with fear, and with a determined smirk working its way onto his face, he finally decided what he was going to do.

He is going to participate in the war and stop Lord Fuse. Whatever it takes.


End file.
